How Did We End Up Here
by BlueWriterGuy
Summary: Derek just wanted to make him feel better, make all of the pain go away. All he wanted was to see Stiles smile again.
1. Chapter 1

So this is going to be a kind of rewrite/overhaul of my previous story Fleeting Moments. That story I kind of lost where I wanted to go with it so I came up with this instead. I think you all might like it. It's going to be told in various scenarios from different perspectives. It's going to be a Sterek fic but I've got a few curve-balls in mind. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The field had long been empty of any players from the lacrosse game. Stiles had decided to stay behind, enjoying the silence and open air. "I'm glad they patched things up." He spoke. "Scott's never been happier." His voice sounded strained. The pale youth let out a small sigh. A week or two after Jackson's transformation from reptilian mass murderer to fluffy the were-beast, Allison and Scott had embraced their love for each other again. Unfortunately for Stiles he saw less and less of his best friend.

"You're a good friend I guess." A voice responded from the shadows. Derek took a seat next to Stiles on the field, crossing his legs and turning his gaze to the sky. "He still loves you to you know."

Stiles scoffed. "I know that I just wish he'd show it more." He rolled his eyes at the alpha. "I bet you're happy now that you have your pack together. You guys can all turn fluffy and run around the woods attacking poor defenseless rabbits and other little woodland creatures." Stiles sounded bitter almost. Reluctantly Jackson had become an official member of the pack.

They didn't exclude him from pack activities but he still ended up feeling left out. "Stiles I'm glad I have my pack but they aren't always around." Derek muttered. He wasn't good at this comforting thing. He glanced over at the hyperactive boy and smiled a little. "You're kind of cute when you mope."

Stiles sat upright immediately. "Did you just say I'm cute?" His eyes filled with confusion as he stared over at Derek.

"I knew that would get your attention." The alpha smirked pulling Stiles into a hug. "Stiles I.." He trailed off unsure of what to say. He just knew he needed to make Stiles feel better.

For once in his life Stiles was rendered speechless. He slowly wrapped his arms around Derek feeling the muscles beneath his fingers. "Thank you Derek." He mumbled out, struggling to hold back his tears. He could feel the sting behind his eyes.

Derek held Stiles a little tighter a low growl hummed through his chest. He didn't know why but it felt right to be sitting on the lacrosse field holding Stiles in his arms. Stiles continued to cry silently his grip on Derek tightening with each breath. "I forget you guys can smell emotions." Stiles sniffed out. "It's been hard but I'm glad it's over and we can kind of go back to as normal as Beacon Hills can be."

Before Derek could respond he felt a cold spray of water hit his back. "Stiles the sprinklers!" He yelped, hopping to his feet with Stiles still in his arms. Stiles burst into laughter as Derek hauled them both from the field into the now empty locker room. "I kind of forgot those come on after a while." Stiles said between laughs, chuckling at Derek's wet form.

"Whenever I'm with you I always end up soaking wet this patterns needs to stop." Derek growled, snatching his gray Henley off squeezing the water from the shirt. Stiles' laughter died down as he took in Derek's shirtless physique. Not that Stile's hadn't seen the man before without a shirt he just never had the opportunity to really look at Derek.

"Stiles….STILES" Derek seethed glaring back at those large honey brown eyes. "What?" Stiles mumbled trying to compose himself. He almost drooled staring at Derek's wonderfully sculpted body. The younger boy turned away quickly trying to hide his blush. "I'm gonna take off these wet clothes and shower before I catch a cold." He said rising from the bench quickly, making his way over to his locker.

Stiles input his combination only to feel his body stiffen. "Derek what are you…" He trailed off feeling a pair of large hands on his shoulders. Stiles leaned into the touch instantly. He turned around slowly coming face to face with Derek. Stiles couldn't decipher the look the alpha was giving him. Derek's hands slid down to Stiles hips pulling him closer. "You never shut up." Derek whispered leaning in capturing Stiles' lips. Stiles' arms wrapped around Derek's neck slowly, deepening the kiss.

Derek slowly pulled back staring into Stiles' eyes. "Let's get out of these wet clothes and get you home." 

* * *

And yeah that's done. I know it ends abruptly but I kind of want to leave it there. Keep yours eyes peeled for more.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole situation came through like a whirlwind for Derek. Days ran together for the alpha werewolf. Almost every night for the past week he was over at Stiles' house. Trying to keep himself under control was taxing for the alpha. The scent of Stiles alone sent his inner wolf into an uproar. One whiff sends Derek's nerves into a frenzy. He did well with not ravishing the boy and claiming him completely. Every day after school Derek needed Stiles to take a shower to rid himself the scents from the other students.

Derek did not want to become some sappy lovesick wolf but he almost didn't mind it. Most of it was due to getting closer to the local neighborhood chatterbox almost walking encyclopedia better known as Stiles Stilinski. "You're an idiot you know that." Peter remarks, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder. "If anyone finds out you could go to jail or better yet be put on that darned sex offender list." The older male squeezes his nephew's shoulder. Derek's body goes stiff from the touch.

"Aren't you on that list and I have no clue what you're talking about." Derek grunts, shrugging off his uncle's hand. He feigns disinterest, rolling his eyes at the other werewolf. He couldn't deal with the man right now.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about Derek." Peter scoffs, not willing to back down from the argument. "He's skinny, has beautiful pale skin, and tons of freckles. Which I'm sure you know where each little freckle is." Peter wiggles his eyebrows. On more than one occasion he had admired the teen, taking in his slim athletic shape.

Derek snarls, "You don't know what you're talking about." He walks past his uncle toward his sleek black Camaro. "I think you need to mind your own business." He says through gritted teeth. Peter knew he struck a nerve. The pair could not have a real physical relationship at this time and Derek knew that. His body yearned to be closer to Stiles. His 18th birthday couldn't come soon enough. The growing attraction towards Stiles had Derek's mind in a turmoil. Derek's urge to protect Stiles had grown ever since he'd shown up with his puppy dog friend (Scott).

Derek loved their witty banter back and forth, the occasional roughing up of Stiles, just to get a whiff of his scent. Before their kiss on the lacrosse field Derek made all sorts of excuses to be closer to the teen. From small touches on the shoulder, pulling him in close away from danger, and even pushing him up against walls just to be close to him. Derek had to calm himself from the rush of memories.

His feelings for Stiles scared him to the core. He knew he shouldn't have kissed him that night but his wolf inside nearly tore him apart with his inner feelings. At the time the smell of worry and fear were wrapped up so heavily into Stiles' scent and Derek needed to make it better. He wants to be the reason Stiles would smile more often. "Shut up Peter I'm going for a run."

Peter watches Derek break off into a sprint, discarding articles of clothing as he transforms into his wolf state.

"If his head wasn't so jumbled he might have known you were eavesdropping." Peter makes his way over to one of the larger oak trees that survived the fire. His voice was oozing enthusiasm. "Now Erica, what could you possibly gain from listening in on adult conversations?"

"My rightful place as his mate." She responds carefully. Her blonde curls fell neatly against her shoulders and down her back. Wearing her signature leather jacket and skinny jeans. "I don't understand why he would want to do that to himself." Erica crosses her arms over her chest, blocking her cleavage from view. "For some reason I Think you have a plan." She playfully pokes Peter's chest with her claw tipped finger. "I want you to help me make him mine."

* * *

Isaac sits at their usual lunch table, being one of the first to arrive. He didn't have enough money to buy a school lunch like the other kids. He could hear them all talking cheerfully with each other. The noise level in the cafeteria was tolerable for now. He scans the area for any familiar faces, his gaze settles on Danny. The hunky Hawaiian chatted with the lunch lady as he paid his meal. Isaac's gaze lingered on the male, immediately the curly haired youth averts his eyes. He feels the swelling in his chest and immediately tries to calm himself. The whole room becomes a blur as Isaac tries his best to quiet the beast within.

Isaac's hands bled a little, struggling to keep his claws from sprouting. His claws dug deep into his skin, wincing he exhales to clear his mind. Truthfully Isaac developed a new confidence thanks to his wolf however teenage angst still plagues him. The idea of going on a date seems easy but Isaac never had the opportunity to actually try it. He kept reminding himself that if he didn't try he would never get a real answer.

"Hey Isaac have any of the other gotten here yet?" Danny speaks, placing his tray on the table and sitting down across from Isaac.

Isaac nearly jumps when Danny sits down in front of him. He was so caught up in trying to avoid looking at Danny e was caught by surprise. "N-no not yet." HIs voice sounds slightly strained as he speaks. "I'm the first on here." He lets out a shaky breath. Even though his father was deceased Isaac still lives in slight fear of him not actually being dead and coming back to torment him.

"Are you okay dude?" Danny gives Isaac a confused look as he tries to open his carton of milk. "Ugh these things never open for me." Danny chuckles as he attempts to open the small carton again.

"Here let me try." Isaac offers, taking the carton from Danny and opening it with ease. "I think you trying a little too hard." He places the carton back on Danny's tray avoiding eye contact.

"You're such a lifesaver, Lydia usually opens it for me but she's not here yet." Danny flashes Isaac a genuine smile. "You'd think Stiles would be here now stuffing his face full of curly fries."

Isaac's smile fades immediately at the mention of Stiles. He notices the changes in Danny's body language when he talks about Stiles. His smiles seem wider and his eyes seem to sparkle. Isaac only knows this because he ends up watching Danny from the sidelines. _If only he thought about me that way._ Isaac's body slouches further into the chair, his mood dwindling quickly. "Yeah, curly fries are super awesome." His voice filled with less enthusiasm than before.

"So Isaac you can't tell the others but I'm thinking about asking Stiles out on a date." Danny's voice is shaking a little. "I wasn't sure if he was actually into guys but the more time I've spent with him and you guys he's kind of grown on me."

Isaac holds back a groan of resentment as he tries his hardest to hide his disdain. Even as a werewolf he couldn't get a date. "Umm yeah I'm sure he'd be thrilled." Isaac rolls his eyes sinking further into the hard plastic chair.

"I'm thinking maybe a movie marathon or something, he was talking about Star Wars the other day and I've only seen the first movie." Danny taps his chin as he thinks about other potential date options. "I think he would like that."

* * *

"Hey Stiles can I talk to you for a minute." Danny asks as he runs over to Stiles, taking off some of his lacrosse gear in the process. "I was wondering if you wanted to do a Star Wars marathon with me." Danny's a little out of breath as he places his shoulder pads on the ground next to him.

Stiles' face is flushed from their afternoon lacrosse practice. The autumn air is crisp and chilly. "Umm yeah Danny you know I love those movies!" His voice rings with excitement. "Just let me know when and I'll totally be there, or you can come over to my house you know which ever is easiest I guess. Actually depends on which one of use has better popcorn." He starts to talk a mile a minute and Danny just keeps smiling at him.

"We can do my place and you can bring your favorite popcorn Stiles." Danny chuckles, blushing a little as he rubs the back of his neck nervousness washing over his features. Feeling awkward around Stiles was new for Danny. Normally he just laughs at the others crazy antics but lately Stiles had been growing on him. The more their whole group spent time with each other Danny's interest in Stiles kept growing.

"Dude I'll see you Saturday!" Stiles beams. None of the others offered to do a marathon with him and Stiles was well overdue. The fact that he got to spend time with Danny was a plus. Although Danny didn't know it yet he was the only other human in their crew besides Lydia. Although, Stiles wasn't sure if she was completely human herself.

Isaac brushes past Danny giving him a small smile. "I see it went well?" He asks stopping next to Danny and picking up the discarded shoulder pads.

"Yeah I was a little nervous but he said yes." Danny smiles as he takes the pads from Isaac. "Thanks for listening to me early Isaac you're a good friend." Danny pulls him in for a friendly bro-hug.

Isaac sighs taking in Danny's scent nearly melting into the hug. Isaac feels himself wanting to lean into the touch. "See you later." Danny releases Isaac and makes his way into the locker room to shower.

Isaac mumbles out a small goodbye and makes his way over to the bleacher to sit. "I should have known he wouldn't be into someone as broken as me." His body shakes a little as he tries to compose himself. He could feel the stinging behind his eyes, his wolf howling silently.

 **Thanks for reading this story guys! It's kind of my practice for a comic I'm going to start work on. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Also special thanks to my beta readers 3 they're both amazing.**


End file.
